Every Other Time
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is acting weird lately, but why? Does it have to do with Rukia? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, just this story. If I owned bleach, Ichigo and Rukia would already officially be together. I do not own the song Every Other Time by LFO either.

Every Other Time

**Monday:**

"Good morning, Rukia," Ichigo said in an almost uncannily cheerful way.

"Morning, strawberry," Rukia giggled as Ichigo's scowl returned to his face.

"Don't call me that, midget."

Ichigo walked away, into the kitchen where Yuzu was making breakfast. Ichigo sat down at the table, and Yuzu handed him some eggs and bacon. Yuzu got a "thanks" in return. _Wait; did Ichigo just thank Yuzu for breakfast? _Rukia thought. That was strange behavior for Ichigo.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Ishiin yelled as he fell from the ceiling toward his son. Ichigo slid his chair out of the way. He didn't even interrupt the rhythm of his chewing. Ishiin hit the floor.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Ichi- Wait a minute! Since when do you say 'morning' to me?"

"Hmm? I dunno, just be happy I'm not beating the crap out of you."

Ishiin ran away out of fear from his son's strange behavior. Ichigo was never this nice, especially in the morning. _Something's definitely off with Ichigo_, Rukia thought._ Or is something right for once?_

XXX

There had been an English test last class, and Rukia had just gotten back from an assignment. Furthermore, the teacher had not noticed Rukia's absence due to her memory-modifier. They were going to get that test back today, and Ichigo, behind his somewhat creepy mask of cheerfulness, was dreading Rukia's reaction to the grade on it. Ichigo got his test back. He had actually studied, so he was happy to see a 92%. Ichigo turned around to see Rukia's face. _Kami help us all_, he thought. Rukia's eye was twitching, she was biting her lip, her head bent down, and she was shaking all over her body. Suddenly she regained herself, and went on like normal. Ichigo knew he was going to get it when he got home that day. Nevertheless, he was going to go on like normal as well. Well, maybe not so normal. Ichigo had a slight smile on his lips all day. Even at lunch, when Inoue offered him one of her chocolate-covered rice cakes with soy sauce, he accepted. Everyone turned to him. Tatsuki's eyes widened, not even she had been daring enough to try one of those. Everyone sweat dropped as he took a bite out of the lunch from hell. When he swallowed, he declined from a second, politely. Then he said he needed to go to the bathroom.

XXX

Ichigo had been gone for fifteen minutes, and Rukia was getting worried. Had he sensed a hollow? No, her soul-pager would have picked it up before he did. Rukia got up to go look for him. She walked around the corner he had gone, and she saw him immediately. Ichigo was hanging his head over the wall, emptying his stomach.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Rukia exclaimed, as the teenager turned to her. His face was green, contrasting with his orange hair. Rukia suppressed her laughs.

"Rukia? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You should not have eaten that."

"I know…. Just trying to be nice for a day."

"Where'd that come from?"

"… You wouldn't understand."

Ichigo walked back to the lunch group, right past Rukia. She was very confused at what he had said, but if it was important, the she would understand eventually.

XXX

Ichigo was lying on his bed, facing what he had **not** been looking forward to today.

"Look at this grade! A 61%! I'm a Kuchiki! What would nii-sama say about this? I mean I must have read _The Odyssey _at some point! What am I supposed to do? How am I going to get into coll-?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo yelled to stop her ranting. "You're not even going to college. You're a shinigami remember? This test will not affect you in the same way it does me."

"… Right. But Ichigo, what if I'm still assigned to Karakura when you're in college? Then I'd need to not only get into college, but also the same college as you. And you're going to be a doctor like Ishiin right? I have to be ready for medical school!"

Ichigo sighed. There was no getting through to her this time. He might as well take it. _This is my reward for acting nice today._

**Tuesday:**

"Rukia! Get the heck outta the closet! We're going to be late!" Ichigo yelled, just like normal.

_At least he's feeling better_, Rukia thought sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, dumb strawberry."

"Stop calling me that!"

They walked out into the kitchen, animosity nearly seen between them.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Ishiin did not receive the congenial greeting he did the day before. Instead, he met the usual kick to the face.

"That's my boy!" Ishiin yelled before crying to Masaki's poster.

XXX

Ichigo was his grumpy old self today. Probably even more so than usual, due to his intense stomach pain from Inoue's fiery explosion in chocolate. He even kicked Keigo after knocking him down in the hall. At lunch, Ichigo didn't even eat. He just drank a protein shake to hold himself over until dinner.

XXX

Ichigo was lying back on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. Rukia was reading at the desk. Curiosity was nagging at the back of her mind. Why was Ichigo acting to bipolar lately? She needed to talk to him about it. The only problem with talking to him was him.

"Ichigo," Rukia called.

"Hmm?" was Ichigo's response.

"What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean, midget?"

"I mean what's up with your behavior, idiot! First you're nice, and then you're worse than usual! What's up!"

"You wouldn't –"

"If you say 'you wouldn't understand' I'm going to hit you so hard your hair your orange hair will turn red from the blood!"

"Fine. I just don't know how to say it, but –"

"Oh god! You're not dying are you?"

"No! I-"

"Are you developing bipolar tendencies?"

"No! I-"

"Are you in a relationship that you're trying to hide?"

"No! What? No! I-"

"Are you-"

"I love you! ... If you had shut up for a minute I could have told you earlier."

"…"

"Uuh, Rukia?"

"Ichigo, did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah, every other time at least."

"Huh?"

"One day I'll be in ecstasy with you, and the next day we'll be at each other's throats. So yea I love you, every other time."

"…"

"So, Rukia, do you love me?"

"Now that I think about it, I love you every time."

"Ha! Yeah, I love our arguments too. Just not as much as our happy times."


End file.
